1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible filtration tank for a dust collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 587481 shown in FIG. 1, a conventional dust collection tank 1 includes an outer frame 2, a filtration tank 3 integrally made of filtration paper and installed inside the outer frame 2, a bottom base 4 fixed at the bottom of the outer frame 2, and a cleaning device 5 fixed in an upper portion of the filtration tank 3 for swiftly and easily cleaning up the dust.
However, the filtration tank 3 is to gradually lower its filtration efficiency during its service life, it has to be periodically replaced with a new. While the integral structure of the outer frame 2 and the filtration tank 3 can achieve a great air-tight effect, the outer frame 2 must be discarded together with the filtration tank 3, stepping up cost of usage.